This invention relates to tents, and more particularly to those tents which may be supported by securing one or more lines to a nearby attachment point external to the tent. Such tents are in common use in the form of "tube tents" which are simply open-ended plastic tubes. This type of tent is supported by a line passed through it length and tied at ridge height between two trees, and the absence of any poles or frame makes it very inexpensive. There is no provision for closing the ends, so protection from weather is minimal. The present invention provides a more complete tent which requires no structural frame or poles other than a single tree to establish height and ground stakes to provide the tent shape, thereby removing the necessity of finding two appropriately spaced trees for support. The tent of the invention may be readily fabricated from a variety of woven or non-woven material, and is erected with minimal skill required.
The invention provides an extremely light and simple tent having a floor and two side walls joined into a triangular tube. The front wall, which comprises the door, is in the shape of an equilateral triangle of appropriate height for the type of use intended, and the rear wall is in the shape of an obtuse isosceles triangle of lesser height than the front wall. The cross-sectional shape of the tent is then triangular at every point along its length, and the perimeter of the cross-section is constant for every point. This makes it possible to join the selvage edges of three identical lengths of fabric without cutting or waste. Since the ridge line is lower at the rear the constant perimeter dictates that the floor is wider at the rear; making the floor trapezoidal with parallel front and rear edges, while the side walls also become trapezoidal with parallel front and rear edges.
The tent of the invention is supported primarily by a tension line tied to a single tree or post outside the front of the tent and higher than the front peak of the ridge, with the tension line passing through the length of the tent and comprising the ridge to exit the tent and the peak of the rear wall and being secured to a stake a distance outside the rear of the tent. The floor and walls are then stretched to shape by ground stakes at the four corners of the tent floor. The tent therefore requires no poles or framework of any kind, resulting in an extremely lightweight and inexpensive shelter. In group camping, such as scouting activities, a group of three or more tents of the present invention may all be attached to a single common tree, post or guidon staff with the plurality of ridge lines pulled radially outwards to stakes whereby the lines support the staff and form the tent ridges as well.
The openable door of the tent simply comprises a panel of fabric attached to the front edges of the side walls and shirred or gathered with elastic across the bottom or threshold, so the bottom of the door is lifted for entry and snaps back down for closure.